A Life With Magic
by twilight01
Summary: Its all about a magician's life and what happens after she became a sage.
1. Epilogue

_Author's Notes:_

This is my first RO fic so pls give me suggestions on how can I improve this story. Also if there are corrections for example the monster's name is wrong please tell me so I could change it. Im not a Ragnarok expert you know.

Ragnarok Online: not mine

Story: yes, its mine

Characters: also mine

_A Life With Magic:_

Night. All Payonese are asleep. It was a very calm night. Owls are hooting soundly but there were other sounds. Footsteps. A woman carrying her daughter. She was running over some soldiers.

" Please leave us alone!! " cried the lady.

" Stop!!! We order you to stop! " shouted the soldiers.

The woman suddenly slipped. The soldiers caught her.

" Please have mercy on us!!! "

" We have been ordered to kill you and your child for you have sinned!!! "

" Please if you must, kill me instead. Please don't kill her!!! She's just a child!! She's innocent!! "

" Therefore, we shall kill you but your child will be left here. "

" Thank you, but may I have a time with my child alone? "

" Okay as long as you don't try to escape. "

The woman sat beside a tree. She gently hold the baby's hand and gently kissed it.

" This is our last time seeing each other little one. " The woman's tears are dropped in her daughter's face. The girl opened her eyes and gently smiled.

" Time is up! " the soldier said

" Goodbye " the woman said to her baby

A loud sound was heard. Birds flew up in the sky showing their fear. The sound of a gun made the baby cry. The soldiers have left. The bushes started moving. A wizard started approaching the baby. He has brown hair that is rather messy and brown eyes.

" Oh my. " he said to himself.

He gently carried the baby.

" What happened to you? " he asked.

The baby was calmed. She was asleep. The wizard brought her to a town called Geffen. He and his wife decided to take care of her for they cannot bore a child.

" Now let's make a name for you! " the wizard said

" I think we shall call her Yume for our dream is to have a child!! " the sage recommended.

" Then Yume it is! " the wizard said happily

Yume laughed and smiled at her new parents.

_10 Years Later:_

A young novice with a long violet hair that is tied up in front by two beads, started walking through the fields in Geffen. She has blue eyes and a fair skin.

" Now let's see. What should I kill a fabre, a poring, a roda frog, or a willow? " she asked herself

" Hey Yume!!! " called a girl with a long silver hair. She has green eyes and a pale skin.

" What??!! " asked Yume.

" Let's kill a roda frog!!! "

" Okay! But why are you here? You should be in Prontera right? "

" Is it bad to visit a friend? "

" Well....no!! Yuki can you do me a favor? "

" Okay!! What is it? "

" Can you show me how to go to Prontera? "

" Well..... "

" Oh please, oh please!!!! "

" Okay! But you must stay close to me, okay? "

" Okay! Thanks Yuki you're the best!!! "

" Sure! Im your friend you know! "

Well that ends the epilogue!! Its really short you know!! Please read and review! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Here I am again doing the first Chapter. Chapter you saw earlier is just the Epilogue so if it sucks it sucks!!! Anyway its really hard for me to remember what monster could I use for the killing scenes. Could you please help me? What's better a Munak or a Bongun? I'm asking all of you here coz I need it for my third chapter. Please put it on your reviews.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Ragnarok Online: sadly, not mine**

**Story: Oh yes, its mine**

**Characters: also mine**

_A Life With Magic:_

Prontera. The capital of Rune-Midgard. Many people here sell their goods and equipments, especially on the south portal of the city.

" Sugoi!!!! Prontera is really a large city!! "

" Of course!! Its the capital of Rune-Midgard you know! "

" Its bigger than I thought!!! "

" Well...let's just explore it!!! "

" Okay!! Let's go!! "

The two girls walk right in front the Sanctuary.

" Well...this is the Sanctuary. This is where I could turn into an acolyte. "

" Really? Its huge!! "

" Not exactly!! "

" Hey Yuki!! If you were already an acolyte would you heal me? "

" Of course!! "

" Hey what do you want for the second job? "

" A monk "

" Being a monk is great!! You could fight monsters then you have heal!! "

" How about you? "

" Me? I think I'll be a sage!! "

" Whoah!! You have to save a lot of money!! "

" Why? "

" Well there is a registration fee and if your not lvl 50 and don't have the selected items to lower the fee you have to pay 70k"

" What??!!! What if I'm lvl 50 and I have the selected items? "

" It will be lowered to 30k "

" I really have to save!!! "

" But still its great to have a sage in a guild or party!! "

" Why? "

" Sages can manipulate elements!! "

" Come to think of it, I could use it in PvP "

" Hey why don't we kill roda frogs now? "

" Okay!! Let's go!! "

The two girls started killing porings, fabres, lunatics, and roda frogs.

" Yuki!!!! "

" What??!! "

" I've got a poring card!!! "

" Sugoi!! Let me take a look!! "

" Doesn't it look cute? "

" Well...it does look cute!! "

" Hey what level are you now? "

" Uhmm.....level 8. "

" I'm level 8 too!! Yuki I think I've got to go now. "

" Well okay!! Just don't attack creamies, hornets, and rockers. Okay? "

" Okay!! Ja ne! "

Yume left while Yuki started killing the lunatics. Yume suddenly saw a creamy. She remembered it is lvl 16. After long hours of walking, she entered a portal and saw a kafra. She was now in Geffen. She felt tired and decided to sit down. A swordsman approached her.

" Hey babe, wanna come with me? " asked the swordsman

Yume just looked at him then started to ignore him.

" I said wanna come with me? " the swordsman said impatiently.

The swordsman started to force Yume to come with him by pulling her arm.

" Hey!! Let go of me!!! I don't wanna come with you so please let go of me now!!! "

" But what if I want to? "

" Could you please let go of me now??!! "

" Well....I will not let you go unless you come with me! "

Luckily, an acolyte has passed by. He saw what the swordsman was doing to Yume.

" Hey!! What are you doing to her??!! " the acolyte asked.

" Its none of your bussiness!! " the swordsman said.

" Do you know that it is impolite to force a girl??!! "

" So what??!! I don't care!!! Why don't you just leave us alone??!! "

" Well......I won't leave unless you let go of that girl!! "

Suddenly, Yume bit the swordsman's hand. The swordman shrieked and then he let go of Yume's arm. He was really angry that he cursed Yume.

" Are you alright? "

" Y...yes. thanks for saving me.."

" No problem! Its just I don't like girls being forced! "

" Well, I think you're a nice companion! "

" Oh, thank you!! "

The two started laughing. The acolyte decided to leave Yume, but before he left he noticed that Yume is tired. He shouted " Heal!! ", then Yume is ready to kill monsters so she could be lvl. 9. She was very grateful. She remembered whet he looks like but forgot what is his name.

" Oh no!! I forgot to ask his name!!! " she said angrily.

" But I remembered what he looks like!! Brown hair that is kinda messy, and golden eyes!! "

**( A/N: If that looks familiar, yap you're right!! If you don't know okay I'll tell!! I got him from the 2 hour RO card. He's the priest there!! )**

Yume killed as many monsters as she could. She killed lots of roda frogs, willows, porings, and fabres. She suddenly noticed that she's now lvl 9.

" Oops! Better stop killing!!! Mage guild here I come!!! " she exclaimed.

Since there were only few novices in the guild, Yume marched down to the mage guildsman.

" I want to be a mage!! " she said happily.

The guildsman gave her the solution. She got solution no.3.

" Let's see....I already got 6 jellopies and 1 fluff....all I gotta do now is go to Payon!!! "

She happily went to Prontera and went to Sograt Dessert.

" Okay, I think I need to go to the right!! "

She went to the portal and saw a bunch of porings, drops, and poporings.

" Now where do I go next? " she asked herself.

After walking and wandering what portal she will take, she finally got to Payon.

" Okay, all I need to do is find Archer Village!!! "

Yume saw the Payon Cave but she didn't know what was in there. Out of her curiosity, she went inside. Obviously, she saw a bunch of smelly zombies, annoying farmilliars and a bunch of spores. Just then a farmilliar started attacking her.

" What the hell??!! These are aggressive monsters??!! "

She quickly ran into the portal and saw a bunch of people resting.

" I think I'll rest for awhile! "

She wasnow ready to find the " Payon solution ".

" It says here.....near a small spring in Archer Village......okay, where's the small spring?? " she asked herself.

Suddenly, she founded a man next to a spring. The man said he will give the solution only if she has a empty testtube and 50 zeny. She immediately gave the empty testtube and 50 zeny. The man gave her the solution.

" I thought its free!!! " she said to herself.

Yume started remembering what portals she entered so she won't get lost.

" It's gotta be somewhere in here!! "

After long hours of walking, deciding, and wandering, she reached Geffen.

" That was so exhausting!!!! " she said.

She entered the Mage guild and started mixing the ingredients.

" let's see blue gemstone....and powder no. 2750!!.........Okay its done! " she exclaimed.

She handed the solution to the guildsman. The guildsman said that she passed. Her novice's clothes quickly transformed into magician's clothes.

" Well...this is kinda uncomfortable...but I'm sure I'll get used to it!! " she thought for herself.

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Well....did you like it or not? I'm really exhausted remembering the places and items. Anyway, don't follow what Yume said about....I think I need to go right coz its just a guess!!. Well that's all for author's notes! Ja ne! **


End file.
